specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
RPG-7
The is a rocket-propelled grenade launcher that appears in Spec Ops: The Line. Campaign RPGs are carried by Refugees, and several 33rd soldiers. They can be found throughout the game, but most of them cannot be picked up. Due to the relative rarity of them, ammunition must be replenished through ammo crates and executions. Locations/Users *One is used by a refugee in Chapter 1. *One is used by another refugee in Chapter 2 (can't be picked up). *One is used by a 33rd soldier in Chapter 5, but there is another one in a supply area nearby. *Two are used by 33rd soldiers in Chapter 6 (can't be picked up). *One is used by a refugee in Chapter 7 that shoots down the MH-60L DAP flanking Gould, although only the weapon firing can be seen. Another one appears in the area where Gould was sand boarded. **If you take this particular one and keep it all the way to Chapter 9, it disappears from Walker at the start of the mission for some strange reason. *Multiple are used by 33rd soldiers in Chapter 8 during the white phosphorus mortar sequence. None of these can be picked up (though why Walker would want to pick one up after lighting the whole place in an extremely dangerous substance would defy any sensible reason). *Two are used by 33rd soldiers in Chapter 9 (can't be picked up). *One is used by a 33rd soldier in Chapter 10. Another one is nearby. *Multiple are used by 33rd soldiers in Chapter 11 during the sequence where Walker covers his Delta Squad mates in the mall (can't be picked up, for obvious reasons). Adams requisitions one later to blow up a door. *Three are used by 33rd soldiers in Chapter 12 to defend the Radioman's tower when Walker and Lugo use snipers to clear the rooftop (can't be picked up). *One is used by a 33rd soldier in Chapter 13 during the part where Delta has to hold out in the yacht. *It appears for the final time in Chapter 14, when Adams yells at Walker to use one to blow up the mortar tower. Multiplayer The RPG-7 is unlocked at level 43. As a heavy weapon, it can only be equipped to a loadout as a Gunner. Use The RPG-7 fires a rocket propelled grenade that will travel in a small corkscrew until it hits something. This spiraling may cause difficulty in hitting targets at long distances or through small gaps, especially during Sandstorms. The damage output is high enough to kill nearly any target in a single blast, possibly excluding Breachers or Scavengers. Trivia *RPGs can be found in abundance on any map while playing the gametype Buried. *Chapter 3, Chapter 4, and Chapter 15 are the only chapters where this weapon cannot be found. Walker could still have took the one from Chapter 1 and used it in chapter 3 and 4. Obviously Chapter 15 has no weapons in the chapter outside of the M9. Bugs *When the RPG is fired there will be no explosion, but all damage will still be done within the radius of the shot. *Firing and reloading at the exact same moment may cause the weapon to glitch out. A loaded grenade head will be visible regardless if the weapon is loaded or not, and it must be reloaded manually after each shot. Gallery SOTLrpg7.jpg|Walker firing an RPG-7 at a Black Hawk helicopter. Category:The Line: Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons